The Pirate and The Princess
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: As Princess Kagome walks away from her 'so called duties as princess' She is captured by Inuyasha Takashi a pirate searching for the jewel, who finds out that the jewel is insider her body. But as he meets the girl, he starts to feel love. Couples include Inu/Kag Mir/San. Rated teen for a rude princess and a cocky captain XD
1. Chapter 1

Stormy: Hi guys! Welcome to… *shippo making a drum roll* My 3RD fanfiction!

Everybody except Inuyasha: YAY!

Inuyasha: yay.

Stormy: This story is going to be ROMANTIC!

Misaki: OOOOH!

Stormy: ACTION!

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Stormy: Comedy!

Kagome: wee!

Stormy: PERVERTED!

Miroku: Yes!- wait, what?

Stormy: AND HINTS OF MYSTERY AND MAGIC!

Sango: perfect!

Misaki: So please! Enjoy this LONG fanfiction!

Everybody: ENJOY!

-Chapter 1~ Meet pirate Inuyasha Takashi and Princess Kagome Higurashi!-

( Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of the ocean and the smell of salt. Looks like Miroku was steering the boat, because I can recognize the way it's being ridden. "Like they're under attack" I muttered to myself. I climbed up on deck and saw Miroku touching Sango again. "YOU IDIOT CONCENTRATE THE STEERING NOT THE LADIES! DO NOT MAKE ME MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK! THOSE FISH AIN'T FRIENDLY!" I shouted as he gulped and turned to me. "Yes!" he said. "Yes what?" I asked, upset that he didn't not address me fully to the requirements. "YES CAPTAIN!" He added, and with that, he turned back to steering the boat. "Honestly, it's like I am the captain of idiots and not pirates." I mumbled. "They are always like that, huh?" Kikyo walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I groaned. Kikyo had confessed her feelings to me long before, but I was and still not interested. I am a hanyou, I run a pirate ship! I have NO intention for love and bunch of that other crap. "Kikyo, get back to the dishes." I said firmly. She wasn't going to get special treatment. What was she thinking? She looked disappointed and turned away to do them. "What is next for my where abouts?" I asked Shippo, a smart fox demon who finds out everything about the shikon jewel, MY objective. "Captain, I found new information!" He said. "What is it?" I asked, excited that he knows where it could be. He released a scroll, which I thought it was going to be a map, but it was a picture of a girl, a pretty girl, but NOT what I was wanting. I pounded him on the head. "YOU BAFOON! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR ME TO GET MARRIED!" I snarled at him. "But sir, this lady has the sacred jewel!" He shouted back, rubbing his head where I hit him. "What?" I asked, confused. "She is the time traveler's daughter! Her name is Kagome Higurashi!" He informed me. Looks like I had a human to hunt down . To be honest, I could care less about humans, unless they had something I want. And if she has jewel - Shippo interrupted my thoughts. But Ms. Higurashi doesn't carry the Jewel in her pockets or hand. It is INSIDE of her." Shippo's face darkened. "So?" I said. "That means you're going to have to kill that woman!" He shouted upset. "Okay?" I said. Why was he so upset? "Killing humans is not our job, Captain. Don't you have any respect to your mother's species?" Shippo scolded. "Don't you dare bring her up." I threatened. HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT HER! I guess, maybe I should show some kindness. "Whatever, I am going to go up to check the view." I muttered. And I was already on the very top of that ship. Nobody was allowed on there but me. Not even Kikyo. It's like my get away place. I looked up to the clouds and the sky. "I guess it's time to capture Ms. Kagome" I said to myself.

-Kagome's P.O.V-

"GAH MOTHER I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO ANOTHER TEA PARTY!" I yelled through my bedroom. "Honey, you know you need to do this, it's so you can get your fiancée!" She said outside the door. "Does it look like I care? Momma, I have been to one everyday this past week!" I continued to scream. I was WAY too exhausted, I didn't want to go to another boring tea party. I wasn't looking for love! I was hoping for adventure, feeling the wind play with my hair, not my head being squished by a big hat, I wanted to reach up and touch the sky, not sit in a boring group drinking tea. I decided to ditch my mother, and hopped out of my room through the window. It had a ladder, so I used that. I decided to head to the bay, that's where I go a lot to clear my head. I had been going there since I was really little, ever since Papa left. And I went there even more when my mother remarried some jerk, but that's another story. The bay seemed empty, and calm at that. I sat on the deck. I was tired, and still in my Pjs. I laughed, seeming how I didn't even bother changing. "They always do the things they want." I said, looking up at the sky. My family acted as if sometimes, they didn't care about my share of opinion. I knew they did, but sometimes, I felt abandoned. "Oh kami, please, give me the freedom and adventure I like." I prayed. I heard some type of ship coming in and I looked at the ocean. The ship didn't look friendly at all. I stood up, my hands over my heart, wondering what this was about. I could sense something….not sure what, but it made me want to go forward, yet I wanted to go back. As the two feelings collided, I ended up staying put. "Bloody hell?" I said. Something told me I had been around my step-father too much, he always said that. I heard "YO HO! THERE IS THE PRINCESS! ARGH!" from the distance. They were talking about me. "GO AWAY AT ONCE!" I demanded, and made a run for it. 'Who the hell were these guys? What did they want from me?' I thought running. I realized soon, I would not be able to run no more. It was too late, a man with a bandana on his head grabbed my and pushed me up. "No!" I shouted, screaming because of how terrified I was. The man took me on his ship, and landed me before the captain, I could tell by the hat. "What the bloody hell do you want with me." I asked annoyed. The man slapped me across the face. "DON'T SPEAK THAT WAY TO THE CAPTAIN!" The man scolded at me. "Now, now.." The captain looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I growled at the sight. "Don't look down on me, Inuyasha. I know who you are." I spat. "Haha, feisty I see. Well, I am only giving you the sad look before I shred you to pieces." Inuyasha threatened. "PLEASE! I AM NOT JUST A NORMAL PRINCESS!" I scolded. He wasn't going to treat me like I am worthless. "I know, you carry the shikon no tama." He murmured loud enough for me to hear. "He knows…about me too." I muttered to myself. "Miroku, I'd like you to take her into my bedroom." Inuyasha ordered. "EH?!" I almost screetched. WHAT A PERVERT! "Dumbass, you think I'd do that? No, you need someplace to be locked up, and all the jail cells are now my crew's bedrooms so you'll be staying there. I looked down, and as if I knew where I was going, I went down the stairs. I ended up in his bedroom, after five minutes of walking into cells. I sighed and went on the couch. I pulled out a contraption called an ipod. My father was a time traveler, and he went into the future and gave me this, you can listen to music with it. I listened to one of my favorite songs, "Do as Infinity, or Kimi Ga Inai Mira". I relaxed and closed my eyes. As I almost drifted into sleep, I felt a blanket over me. 'Just like father did when I was little' a flashback came through me. I couldn't help but smile, and go to sleep

–Inuyasha's P.O.V-

The girl, Kagome, was much more prettier in person. Not to mention, WAY MORE FEISTIER THAN I THOUGHT. She had the guts to talk back to me! One of my crew man slapped her, and I tensed. I felt bad for her, she had no idea what was going on, obviously. I tried to calm her down, but she spat at me, saying as if she knew who I was. I got angry and told her what I first planned on doing. I saw her flinch, and decided it'd be best to leave her be. I told Miroku to take her down to my bedroom, but she went in it by herself.

"Woman…" I groaned. "Trust me, Captain, I know." Miroku patted me on the back a grinned. "Oh, I know that." I grinned. I decided to rest by the flag pole and I closed me eyes. "Sir, why don't you go and rest in your bedroom?" Sango suggested. "Good idea," I said as I walked down the stairs into my room. The girl was laying on my couch sleeping. She had something in her ears and some square-ish contraption. "Must've been from her father." I muttered. She looked cold, so I took the blanket from my bed and cover her with it. I heard her mutter something like, "Like father did when I was little" and smiled. Those were the only calm words I heard from her all day. I smiled and went on my bed. But I couldn't go to sleep, Her calmness made me feel warm and safe, something I haven't felt since mother died. My smile only grew bigger. I got my journal, and started writing me feelings, but they weren't me talking about the Shikon no Tama, no, they were about her. "Kagome…" I whispered. That name was now my favorite word. I kept replaying it in my head, as if it was the only word I knew. "Kagome, Kagome". I whispered, but I wish I hadn't done that, for Kagome's eyes then fluttered opened. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

-End of chapter 1-

Misaki: OOH CAN'T WAIT TO BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY!

Stormy: SSH! MISAKI STOP GIVING SPOILERS!

Misaki: Oh, right, sorry.

Kagome: Nice story so far!

Stormy: Thank you!

Miroku: Yes, but you should mention me and Sango more -u-

Sango: Uh, no, please don't.

Stormy: Well, I can't exactly abandon you too, Sango, but this story is more focused on Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku.

Sango: Well, if you're gonna mention more of us, can you atleast make sure I slap him?

Miroku: NO!

Stormy: Oh, of course Sango! You really think I'd let him get away, with that?

Miroku: NOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha: Miroku, you're an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

(KAGOME'S P.O.V)

I opened my eyes to the captain looking back at me. He gulped, as if I was going to attack him. "What?" I kindly asked. His eyes widened and he flustered, "N-nothing! Just, um, oh! I was just wondering about that thing in your ears!" He studdered. "Oh!" I said. I didn't know I still had it in my ears. "My father's a time traveler of course, so he went into the future and gave me this. I can listen to music with this." I explained. "Wow!" He explained. He walked over to examine it, and I let him. "Here, you can listen to one of them with me. I took one of my ear plugs and lend him it. He took off his cap to reveal dog ears! "Wow," my eyes widened. THEY WERE SO CUTE I WANTED TO TOUCH THEM! He ignored me and put them in his ears. I turned on the song, Blue lips, and had to turn down the sound, for it was too loud for him.

I then started to hum.

He stumbled into faith and thought

God, there is all there is

The pictures in his mind arose

And began to breathe

And all the gods and all the worlds

Began colliding on a backdrop of blue

Blue lips, blue veins

He took a step but then felt tired

He said I'll rest a little while

But when he tried to walk again

He wasn't a child

And all the people hurried fast, real fast

And no one ever smiled

I then started to sing.

Blue lips, blue veins

Blue, the color of our planet

From far, far away

Blue lips, blue veins

Blue, the color of our planet

From far, far away

He stumbled into faith and thought

God, there is all there is

The pictures in his mind arose

And began to breathe

And no one saw and no one heard

They just followed the lead

The pictures in his mind arose

And began to breathe

And no one saw

And no one heard they just followed the lead

The pictures in his mind awoke

And began to breed

They started off beneath an olive tree

And they chopped it down to make a picket fence

And marching along the railroad tracks

They smiled real wide for the camera lens

As they made it past the enemy lines

just to become enslaved in assembly lines

Blue lips, blue veins

Blue, the color of our planet

From far, far away

Blue lips, blue veins

Blue, the color of our planet

From far, far away

Blue, the most human color [x3]

Blue lips, blue veins

Blue, the color of our planet

From far, far away

Inuyasha was rather shocked. "What'd you think?" I asked. "This contraption is amazing, and so is your voice" He said. I started to blush and looked away. "T-thanks." I said. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. 'What happened to the strict captain?' I thought to myself. "Sango," He said. And a beautiful lady popped out. "Take Kagome to the clothes, then the kitchen." He said. "Eh?" I looked at him. "Well, now, that you're here, you gotta dress like a captain you know?" He smirked. So much for mr. nice captain. Sango led me to the clothes and I asked her, "How is it here?" Kagome asked. "Well, I happen to like it, adventurous as always, and the captain keeps things interesting." She grinned. I felt as if this girl was to be my friend. Sango picked out a red and white pirate's outfit. "I love it!" I squealed. It looked so comfortable, much better than my dresses back at home. I put it on and I was right, it was comfortable. She gave me a red bandana, and I put it on and loved it. The only thing I still had on from my home was my diamond studs from my father, and I wasn't gonna take that off. "Wow, that really suits you!" Sango complimented. "Thank you!" I replied. She took me into the kitchen and told me that I had to help cook, and had NO problem in doing that. I always loved cooking! She left me with a girl named Kikyo, who I could tell, was NOT fond of me. We were making some kind of stew and when I accidently dropped the salt, she snapped. "WHY DO YOU GET TO BE WITH THE CAPTAIN! WHY? YOU'RE SO STUPID! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BETTER-" I cut her off by saying, "I am just helping around, and I am now a pirate. Get used to it." I growled. "Oh no, you have to go through the initiation." She smirked. "Well okay then." I said, looking at the stew. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" She slapped me across the face. I looked at her with the most evil stare I could possibly have. "No, your face is too ugly to do such a thing." I spat. I saw Inuyasha walk into the kitchen but I was still focused on Kikyo, who obviously hadn't noticed Inuyasha. She touched my shoulder and shocked me. I winced a little, but then punched her in the face. "I HAVE NO USE TO FIGHT OVER THE CAPTAIN! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DO? I AM HERE AS A PIRATE, NOT A WIFE!" I scolded. And everyone in the kitchen stopped talking. Sango looked up at me and mouthed something like, "Oh no." Luckily, I was finished with the stew, so I ran off, leaving my apron behind. I didn't want to go to the bedroom so I went onto the deck.

I felt exhausted, emotional, and all in between. I saw the very top of the deck and figured to climb up to it. It was nice up here, I felt as if I could touch the sky, it was like the bay to me, a safe thinking place. I looked at my shoulder where Kikyo shocked me and said, "Why did she do that?" It was starting to bleed, so I got out some bandages I always carry around me and I wrapped it up. I sighed heavily and saw a seagull fly around the flag before heading north. "Blue lips, blue veins…" I whispered to myself. "What are you doing up here?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see the captain. "I don't let people up here, you know." He said. "I am sorry." I apologized. "It's okay, you didn't know that this place is secret-" "Not that, I meant the kitchen incident." I said. "Oh, that." He scratched his head. "I should be the one apologizing, I should've warned you about Kikyo." He said, looking at my shoulder. "Are you two together or something?" I asked. "Please, no." Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, okay." I said. Before I knew it, he was right behind me, whispering; "Why, perhaps you want me? Maybe your jealous?" I laughed shaking my head no. He laughed too. I then realized what he said about me standing on the top of the deck. "Oh, I forgot, this is you're spot, I can go" I was interrupted with his hand on my shoulder. "Nah, you can stay." He grinned. "But…I thought you didn't allow anybody here?" I said, confused. "Ah, but you're the only exception." He smiled. I thanked him and we both watched the sunset on the deck. I couldn't help but smile, as he did the same. Maybe, living as a pirate, is hard, but it has it's advantages.

-End of Chapter 2-

Misaki: WEEEEEEEEEE!

Stormy: I know, good huh?

Misaki: YES! ROMANCE IS SO AWESOME! And I loved the part with Kagome meeting Kikyo! TENSION WAS AWESOME!

Kagome: Heh, heh, yeah.

Inuyasha: WHY WOULD KIKYO DO SUCH A THING? OH MY GOD!

Kagome: Inuyasha, this is just a story, forget about it.

Inuyasha: O-okay.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3 BEOCTHES!-

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

(THAT 'S CAPTAIN INUYASHA TO YOU!)

After watching the sunset with Kagome, Me and her went into the kitchen to eat, making SURE Kikyo was FAR, FAR away from us. I could tell Kagome was nervous around her now, after what happen, but I wrapped her around my arm, making sure not to hurt her shoulder. "Well, captain, I have never seen you SO considerate." Miroku said sipping his cup. Kagome giggled and I told him to shut the hell up. Sango sat down next to Miroku, who was across from us. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Captain! Kagome loves the outfit!" Sango squealed. Kagome blushed a little as I looked at her. "Oh, is that so?" I raised my signature eyebrow. Kagome decided to get feisty again and said; "Yeah, I like it, so? Maybe I just like it because it's different from my dresses!" She raised her head up. I whispered in her ear; "Well then, I'm glad." She shivered and I laughed. "HEY!" She scolded, which made me laugh even more. "AHOY CAPTAIN!" Shippo came to join us. "AW! HE'S SO CUTE!" Kagome grabbed Shippo and hugged him, which made me sweatdrop. Shippo blushed and hugged Kagome back. "Uh…thank you!" Shippo studdered. It made me blush looking at Kagome smile so much. I turned and mutter a "whatever" and took the first bite of my stew. IT WAS THE BEST thing I'd ever eaten, but what I didn't understand was that I had ate stew before. "Mmm! This stew is great!" Miroku cheered. Sango agreed while eating hers. "Oh, well, I'm glad you like it!" Kagome said. Which I then remembered she made it. She looked at me, as if she was waiting for a compliment from me, when Miroku stepped in. "Inuyasha doesn't usually make compliments often." "Oh, okay." She said, as she ate the stew too. I felt guilty a little. "It's…it's good." I said quietly. I've never been good at giving compliments. Her eyes gleamed. "THANK YOU CAPTAIN!" She squealed. "You're welcome, you're welcome." I said, scratching my ear. "Wow, captain, the last time I recall you complimenting someone, was with Kikyo!"Miroku said. "SHH!" I growled. "What?" Kagome turned to look at me. "I'll tell you later, I promise." I promised her, even though I regretted it. She nodded and continued to eat the stew. "Oh! I forgot to ask!" Kagome pointed to Sango. "Are you and Miroku together?" She asked. "WHAT?! NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She yelled. I laughed along with Kagome. "I thought we were together!" Miroku looked at Sango with puppy eyes. "Geez…Kagome…" She sighed. Kagome giggled until she stopped suddenly as her spoon fell to the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I'll be right back." She murmured.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I went up, for I felt a signal for me to come onto the deck. I stepped onto the deck and saw Kikyo at the point. "Why…did you call me?" I knew she was the reason. "Simple…" She walked towards me and I took a step back. "TO KILL YOU!" She took a knife and tried to cut my neck, but I tried to dodge, and she cut my cheek. "DO NOT THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THAT!" I yelled. I punched her again, right in the nose, where I broke it before, DOUBLE DAMAGE BITCH! She screamed. She went with her knife again, but this time I ducked and kicked her. I heard a voice. "STOP!" It was Inuyasha. I turned around and Kikyo punched me in the back of the head. Everything went black.

I woke in the bedroom and in the bed. I moaned, for the pain in the back of the head hurt like hell. "I guess this is what it feels like to be a pirate, hell of a welcoming committee" I groaned but giggled at the joke I just made. "You'll get used to it." I saw Sango with some towels. "Thanks," I said. "Dear lord, I have never seen Kikyo so angry." Sango stated. "Oh really? I couldn't tell when she took out her knife and headed for the throat." I sassed. "Take no offense to this, but you do not sound like a princess." Sango giggled. "I only act like a princess when I am in public." I stated. I groaned again when I had to lift my head up for Sango to put the towel on it. "Captain will come in here to here your side of the story." Sango said. "My side? You mean he's talking to Kikyo about HER SIDE? Like she is going to say the truth." I ended up mumbling. "Haha, no he's actually punishing her by cleaning the dishes and working with other stuff for hurting you." Sango giggled. "But, he honestly wants to cut HER with a knife." "BAHAHAHA! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT!" I laughed. "We all would!" Sango agreed. A knock on a door came from outside, and I knew Sango had to leave. "Bye!" I waved. "See you soon." She said. Inuyasha came in. "Hi," I greeted. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I am sorry for punching/kicking Kikyo, but I am NOT sorry for defending myself." I truthfully stated. "I know, and I'm not mad at you." He confirmed. "Alright, then." I said. "No, not alright then. I sincerely apologize for what happened." He apologized. I got angry, WHY was HE apologizing? It should be Kikyo apologizing! I tried to remain calm. "It….*growl* wasn't….*another growl* ….your fault." I growled out. "Are you in pain?" He said with concerned eyes. I nodded. Surprisingly, He went on the bed, picked me up, and I lied in his lap. I blushed. "Better?" He asked. I nodded again, and I was better. It felt comfortable…too comfortable. He was really warm, and I..I felt like a penguin freezing in the arctic. I snuggled up to his chest, and he blushed. I smiled, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

I looked at Kagome's sleeping face. I felt so bad after what happened. I kissed her forehead, for the first time in my life, I actually CARED about someone this way. But I then remembered about the jewel. That is was inside of her. But I cared for Kagome way too much now. I thought maybe I should stay away from her, but does that seem possible? Haha, NO. So for now, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. And that's the end of that.

-End of Chapter 3-

Stormy: GAH I COULDN'T WAIT ANYMORE TO POST IT! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3! Though, it's short, it's pretty good.

Misaki: UGH WHEN AM I MENTIONED!?

Stormy: Oh, when they find you- SPOILERS GOD BLESS IT MISAKI SHUT UP!

Misaki: Damn, and I almost got it too.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter four-

-She's been a crazy dita, disco diva makes you wonder: Who's that chick? WHO'S THAT CHICK? Too cold for you to keep her, too hot for you to leave her? Who's that chick? WHO'S THAT CHICK?

-Rihanna ( Who's that chick )

(Kagome P.O.V)

I wake up to screaming, hollering, and by myself. I felt kind of lonely, after what happened last night. I went to go up on the deck and saw a bunch of demon pirates that were not from this crew. "Aha!" A girl with red hair and matching dog ears showing from her captain hat scowled. I tilted my head to the side, utterly confused. "Princess Higurashi." She said with a smirk. "I'd like you to meet your new captain."

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL?!" I screamed. I NEVER said the F word, but well, now seemed like a good time to use it. "Alright, Misaki, leave her alone, you probably scared her that I, her long lost love, died." Inuyasha joked, coming out behind me. I blushed and looked away. "AH! NO, PLEASE! I…I WOULD BE HAPPY IF SHE WAS OUR CAPTAIN!" I flustered. "I am already a captain." Misaki giggled. "Besides, who's THAT chick?" I said, not using the formal English voice. "This, is Captain Misaki, me and her are just childhood friends, she is the captain of the 'Scarlet Jewel'." Inuyasha informed me. I nodded and held out my hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, captain Misaki." I greeted. "As for you, princess." She shook her hand with her hand and smiled. I smiled back. "Please, do not be offended by this, but do you have any EXTRA dresses?" Misaki asked. I looked at her a little weirdly. Why would she want a dress? "Yes, I do! Follow me!" I didn't want to be rude, so I took her into my bedroom and show her my dresses that she could take, after all, I'm in my pirate outfit, because soon, I'll be a pirate, and NO LONGER a princess. "WEEEE!" Misaki squealed twirling in a yellow royal dress. I smiled, I haven't had that much fun with dresses in years. "What dress will you be wearing for your pirate initiation tonight?" She asked. I froze. THE INITIATION WAS TONIGHT? "I think that one will look good for tonight" Misaki pointed to my favorite. It was a light blue, almost the color of my fathers, and had the most beautiful laced ribbon around the waist. I nodded. "What time will the initiation be held at?" I asked. "In four hours." She replied. I gulped and started getting ready. I AM a princess after all, and princesses are supposed to look good, because I know on the first day here, I wasn't. I was bed headed, barefoot, and was running in a simple night gown. So attractive, I know. I started rushing through my hair when Misaki put her hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry princess, I'll be glad to help." She smiled. She brushed my hair softly and was done in about 10 minutes. We then ramaged through my shoes and found some nice white heels, they hopefully wouldn't hurt my feet too much, even though if the intiation was in a couple of hours. After 2 HOURS of cleaning up each other's faces, hair, shoes, and jewelry, we put on our dresses. I got out my camera my father gave me, Misaki didn't question it and smiled as I took the picture, it was as if she knew what it was. I gave her the camera and she looked at it and smiled. "Nice shot." She grinned. I smiled back as we head out onto the deck. It was time now, and Inuyasha's jaw dropped and I grinned. I thought to have fun with this and I smirked sexish. His face blushed even more and I tried to hold back a laugh. Misaki did the same and one of her crew mates blushed. "Alright, let's go." Inuyasha turned, obviously flustered, and went into the kitchen. We followed him and I saw Kikyo in the corner, VERY ANGRY. I just ignored her and sat my eyes back on the terrible pokerfaced captain. He told me to sit down in the middle of the kitchen, and I did…even though I found it weird since I wasn't sitting in a chair. "Hello and welcome crew, I am captain Inuyasha…" and a bunch of other stupid announcements were made from Inuyasha. He was saying stuff about finding me and I just shook my head and looked around the kitchen. 'My god, you would think we would be trying to kill each other now?' I thought looking at Kikyo. But THIS time, she had a knife in her hands. I gulped and turned back to Inuyasha. He looked at me and laughed. "NOW IT IS TIME FOR THIS PRINCESS TO FIGHT!" Inuyasha hollered. Now this is the time for Kikyo to rip my throat out. "Uh….shit." I moaned. The crew mates laughed and Misaki stepped forward. "Don't fret, princess, here's your sword. DO NOT STAB TO HARD towards Kikyo." She giggled. GREAT. JUST GREAT. NOW I HAVE TO STAB KIKYO TO WIN TOO? "LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" Miroku signaled. The crew mates backed up for me and kikyo to fight. I let her lunge first, and I dodged of course. I jumped and stepped on her head, forcing her to the ground. "A little clumsy today, eh?" I mocked her, urging her to get mad and charge again. But this time I saw a light from her sword. I looked a little bit worried, but made sure my powers could do the same. We clashed swords, both with equal strength. I landed backwards, her strength over powered mine in time. I growled, clearly angered of that part. I now lunge to her and she took a step back, amazed I didn't give up. I flew up into the air and did a twirl. I didn't want to stab her, so I just kicked her. She fell and I backed up. Clearly, this fight was going to last for a while. I saw blood rise from her lip and there was a gun shot that I guess was meant to end the match. "Eh?" I looked up confused. "You idiot…" Kikyo murmured. "If you didn't drew blood….we still be fighting, and I would kill you." "THAT'S IT!" Miroku announced. "YOU ARE NOW AN OFFICIAL PIRATE HIGURASHI KAGOME! CONGRADULATIONS!" I looked up in happiness. "finally," I said to myself. Inuyasha walked down to me and hugged me. I hugged back and I could feel Kikyo's jealous aura from behind. 'Well, that's not a happy face.' I thought. Inuyasha realeased me and smiled. "Congrats, princess-" I cut him off. "Please, don't call me that. Either pirate or Kagome. I do not want to be reminded of my former princess duties. Those days are over." Inuyasha looked at me in shock. In fact, the whole room looked shock. "I AM NOW PIRATE HIGURASHI!" I praised myself, knocking out the silence. Everyone screamed, hollered, and clapped. I smiled hugely and looked at Sango and Misaki. They were looking at me with big grins at themselves. Sango mouthed "Congratulations." "Thanks." I mouthed back. After a lot of partying, drinking, and talking to other crew mates, I found myself in the bedroom and looking through my bag for a night gown. I took off my dress when I heard a door open I held my dress to my chest and looked to see who it was. The captain shrieked and closed the door, I still had the feeling that he was looking. I thought it was just my paranoia and started to change into my night gown. When I was done, I told him he could come in, which he did. "Nice body-" I slapped him across the face. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE STILL LOOKING WHEN I YELLED." I growled in disgust. He took a step back, because he knew I was angry at him. His eyes though started to go red, and it was as if he was about to attack. I almost screamed, but instead buried his face in his chest, which was stupid, because that's an open attack right there, and repeated the words, sorry over and over again. I could feel him become less tense and he hugged me back. "What…what happened?" He asked confused. "You…your eyes started to go red, and I started to get scared, and I slapped you and called you a pervert, and I'm- I'm sorry!" tears started to come down from my eyes. "No! Please! Don't cry!" Inuyasha told me and I couldn't help but cry even more. I buried my face deeper into his chest and he held me tighter. He was warm, and I didn't want to let go. I wish…at that moment…time would stop…forever.

Stormy: YAY CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! Sorry guys it took so long, school is really breaking my free time off. Chapter five we'll be up as soon as possible! Now, I need to go to bed, tomorrow's Monday and I got to survive another week of school. Nighty night!


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter five-

( Inuyasha P.O.V )

I couldn't believe I did that to her. My demon side, I almost….I almost couldn't control myself. What was even WEIRDER was that my demon side was angry, it was…desperate? Lust maybe even? FOR WHAT? I don't know. But I decided to let go of Kagome and head out the door. I needed to go talk to Kaede about this. Kaede was friend of mine. She was really old now, but I still talk to her, because even though I'm older than her, she is much more wiser about life. Even about demon's lives.

"Hello, Kaede?"

"Ah, Inuyasha? What was that ruckus I was hearing down there?"

"About that…"

I told her what happened and her eyes never widened or anything. Typical Kaede. She barely ever showed that type of emotion. "Well," She started. "It seems like you have started to grow feelings for this girl." "PFFT! YEAH, OKAY! What's next? Are you going to tell me demon pigs can fly?" I scoffed. "Actually there've been some sighting of that-" "That's not what I meant, Kaede" I sweatdropped. "No of course not," She said. "But Inuyasha, your demon side is responding as well as you. That is quite of a sign, don't you think?" I looked down. What was I supposed to say to that? Hmm, Kagome was frightened I guess, and I have been thinking of her lately….Aw, fuck. Kaede's right. "I've gone completely bonkers." I said to myself. "Indeed you have Inuyasha, but people who are bonkers, are usually the best." Kaede spoken. "Best at what? CLEANING DISHES?" I hated when Kaede wouldn't say enough. "Ah, people, dear boy." She explained. "Um, incase you have forgotten, I am a demon-" "HALF-demon, Inuyasha, you are still human, in one way or the other." I turned to the door and left saying "thank you." And went up to talk to Miroku…Okay, now I've got to talk to the pervert, he might have some tips.

Or not.

"GREAT JOB BUDDY- I mean, Captain!" Miroku patted me on the back. I growled. His smiled widened and I looked at him as if HE was the one who's bonkers…wait nevermind, he is. "Well, is quite pretty and-" I cut him off. "Quiet, Miroku, tell me, what do YOU do when you've fallen in love?" I asked the most stupidest question possible. "Ah, well as you can see, I talk to Sango!" He cheerfully said, "Now why the hell would you do that?" My head tilted to the side. "Because, she's the one I love, simple as that!" Miroku explained. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SKY DEMON IS WRONG WITH ME CREW MEMBERS? I thought they were normal! Well, most of them are, they just do what I tell them but Sango, Miroku, Kikyo (still pissed at her) and Kaede ACTUALLY talk. "Okay, so YOU'RE telling me is that you are telling me to just tell Kagome I like her?" I asked. "Haha, no, not yet, I mean, not as simple as that, she might not believe it, you know?" He explained. "Give her some flowers or something." "In case you have forgotten Miroku, we're in the middle of the ocean." I said sarcasticly. He's such an idiot. "Of course, but when we captured Ms. Higurashi, I picked some flowers, they were originally for Sango, but you need it more I see." He handed me some white roses. I hesitated then took them. But I stopped dead to see Kagome right there. I had the feeling she was getting the wrong idea of the flowers. "Well, Inuyasha I didn't know you felt that way with Miroku." Kagome held back her laughter. "NO NO NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT- I MEAN- GAH! MIROKU IMMA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I screetched. Kagome started rolling on the deck laughing and I growled. THIS WAS NOT A JOKE! She got up, still laughing, wiping off a tear with her finger. "I had a feeling it wasn't, but it was still hilarious." She choked out, STILL laughing. "Whatever." I growled and turned to Miroku. He winked, which he meant as a 'Give it to Kagome'. I nodded and handed it over to Kagome. "Here" I said firmly. "Aww, thanks Inu!" She cheered. SINCE WHEN WAS INU MY NICKNAME?! "Eh, what the hell did you just call me?" I growled. "I said, Inu! That is your new nickname when I praise you! Good boy!" She patted my head in between my dog ears. I growled even louder and she giggled. "NO TOUCHING THE CAPTAIN'S HEAD!" I spat. "Or what?" She mocked. "I will throw you overboard!" I threatened. "Haha, okay! I'll do it myself!" She smiled. Oh no she wouldn't. She walked over the plank, mocking me. I wasn't falling for it until she ACTUALLY JUMPED OFF! "NO KAGOME!" I screamed. WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO IT?! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING! "COME BACK! I yelled, as if she was still there. I started to sob and whine. Miroku patted me on the shoulder. "Captain, it's okay. You'll find another woman." "NO IT IS NOT OKAY!" I spat. I heard giggling to find Misaki AND KAGOME in the background. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." I growled to the top of my lungs. "Of course I would never do that!" She smiled. "But, I wanted to teach you a lesson for threatening people so I asked Misaki to stay below the deck so she could cetch me." She explained. I walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders. She winced. "Don't ever do that again." I warned. Not because I would hurt her, but because I would hurt myself. "Okay, I won't." She agreed and hugged me. I could still see Misaki and Miroku chuckling in the background. "I can't believe he fell for it" Misaki murmured between giggles. "Same, indeed!" he giggled too. Kagome looked at them but then turned to bury herself into my chest. I blushed lightly and she smiled.

( KAGOME'S P.O.V)

I was still mentally laughing about Inuyasha yelling when I pretended to jump off the deck. That warned him not to threaten his crew. Especially, me, since I'm a princess too. Yeah, I know I said to forget that, but for some reason, I have the feeling of not letting that go yet. Like, I needed to complete a quest or something. Anyways, but when Inuyasha hugged me…OH MY GOD IT WAS SO CUTE! I almost squealed. I was sitting in the bedroom, flipping through a book of mine, not even reading the pages. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I answered. I saw the captain come in and I sat my book down. "Why, hello captain." I greeted. "Keh." He moaned and sat on his bed. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh yeah, almost scared him to death, right. But that seemed not to be the problem. "THAT DAMN KIKYO!" He yelled out. "Eh, what about Kikyo?" I asked…surprised that he shouted in the middle of slience. "She kept asking why I hugged you and shit." He explained. "Well that was easy! You thought I died! What an idiot!" I murmured loud enough for the captain to hear. "Exactly." Inuyasha said. I got up from the couch and went up to him and hugged him. He whimpered like a dog, which I found adorable. I reached up and started petting his doggy ears. He moaned and I giggled. "Captain Inu likes his doggy ears rubbed I see?" I giggled. "No, not usually." He replied. It was nice and quiet. I had a long day, Having to scream about thinking I had a new captain, ramaging through my clothes to only find them getting dirty and ripped when I battled Kikyo, and had to deal with a full-demon Inuyasha. It was quite exhausting, but I had to admit, it was one of the best days I had in my life. Before I knew it, I grew quite sleepy. My eyes started to grow heavy as I, fell into a deep sleep.

Stormy: GOD NEW CHAPTER IS DONE!

Misaki: HEHEHEHE I AM A CAPTAIN!

Stormy: Yes, now put on your regular outfit, you're going to get this one dirty.

Misaki: *whimpers* PLEASE?

Stormy: (Ugh, I hate that puppy dog expression) Fine…

Misaki: THANKS! SEE YOU LATER BITCHES!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Stormy: GOD DAMMIT IT IS ABOUT F**KING TIME I GOT THIS DONE!

Misaki: School is that hard? You're ALWAYS absent from school and stay home!

Stormy: SHUT UP!

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

"You've got to be shitting me, Miroku. We've read a bunch of notes in bottles, why is this one so important?" Miroku wanted me to read some stupid bottle that had a note in it, and we've done this stuff plenty of times to where it got boring, why was this any different? "Oh come on," he said. "This one will be sure to get Kagome to smile." I thought about it for a second. I grabbed the bottle and started to read it. My eyes widened in shock.

Dear Kagome,

Hello dear, it's nice to talk to you again, I'm so sorry I've been busy when time traveling. I missed 6 of your birthdays! Dear, I miss you and your mother very much, I want to make it up to you. I will be here to take you traveling with me into the future. I guess you can bring along a friend of yours, I know how to get to you, because I know for a FACT that you aren't home. Haha, daddy's adventurous little girl, eh?

I love you darling and I want you to know that

~Love,

Daddy

As I examined the note, Kagome walked up to me, hair still bed reddened. She took the note from me and examined it. I started to see a smile following with tears behind it. "Daddy!" She exclaimed quietly. I smiled at her. "He said I could bring along a friend." She started to fake a thinking look then pointed at me. "Captain, would you like to come with us?" She said, almost squealing in delight with the idea. "Sure I mean, I guess I should get out of the pirate world for a little bit." I shrugged, guessing it wasn't that bad of an idea. "Misaki, could you take over the ship while I am gone?" I asked her. "Sure, everything shall be left to me Inuyasha!" She nodded. We all gasped to see a white light in the middle of a ship. The circle shape turned into a more human shape, a male. I then saw the light fade as a man dressed in some weird clothing and a pocket watch in his pocket. It was Kagome's father. "Papa!" She squealed and ran into her father's arms. "Kagome I missed you!" He hugged her. "And- Oh wow! You're a pirate! Sweetie I'm so proud of you!" He praised. My head tilted to the side. Shouldn't a father be worried SICK that his daughter was on a ship with dangerous people in the middle of the ocean? Strange. "Yes Papa, I love being a pirate, it is so much more interesting than being at boring tea parties where people are telling me what to do!" She grinned and I scoffed. Ha, my ship can do that too. "Ah, you must be the captain of this ship." Papa- I mean, Kagome's father said as he took out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated for a moment, but took his hand and shaked it firmly. "Is Kagome taking you with us?" "Yes, sir." I replied. "Please, Mr. Higurashi." He said. "Yes, Mr. Higurashi." I corrected. What a strange man, I've never meant someone at his age with such enthusiasm! "So, Papa! When do we leave?" I could tell Kagome was excited. "Actually, right now!" He took out his pocket watch and it began to glow. "Whoa whoa, wait-" I was cut off by a glow and wind picking up. Before I knew it, the whole world was white, then I saw huge buildings and moving metal thingys, not to mention people dressed in the weirdest things. "Welcome to the world in 2012" Mr. Higurashi welcomed. "Whoa…" Me and Kagome cooed at the same time. "Kagome, have you memorized any of the songs on that ipod of yours?" He asked his daughter. "Yes Papa I have!" She praised herself. "Excellent darling! Because you'll be able to sing it live!". "Yay!" She cheered, even though I was sure she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. 'Oh dear lord…'

(KAGOME'S P.O.V)

As Papa escorted me into this building with bunches of people I gazed around. "Here, look around to find a pair of clothes. It will help you fit in around here." He instructed. I nodded and went around to look for some clothes. I saw I guess what it looked like was a t-shirt, but it was made for a woman and it had a kitty on it. I chose that and some jeans and went to find my dad. Inuyasha picked a red t-shirt and some jeans. "Good, now, go and put them on they've already been paid for." I walked into a room where it said 'Dressing Room' and stepped into my clothes. They fit right so I walked out without stumbling over racks of long dresses and shoes. Inuyasha looked nice in those clothes and I went to my dad blushing from Inuyasha. "Okay, let's go to the club!" He said. "Oh no, it is NOT a tea party, is it?" my tone dropped. He laughed. "No, no, no! See, here in this part of the U.S, we don't do tea parties or fancy stuff!" He explained and I was relieved. He took us to a 'club' which I really didn't know what the hell he meant by that, but we followed him anyways. I was surrounded by bright iridescent lights and loud music. I grinned, for I have never seen something as informal like this, well, besides being on a pirate ship. I walked over to what it looked like alcohol from someone else's glass, and took a sip, it was good so I ended up taking the whole glass. 'oops' I snickered in my thoughts. Inuyasha was dancing with some other girls which I got pretty ticked at. "Excuse me!" I spat out and watched as the girls looked at me as if I was a demon and scattered away. "Aw, not why'd you do that?" Inuyasha pouted. "Because, we don't need you to be a complete manwhore and have a bunch of sluts grinding all over you during the dance." I quickly yelled then realized I had NO idea what I just said. I never heard this language in my time before. Well, guess 2012 really takes a liking to you. "Fine, wench." He turned and walked over to my father. I then heard somebody say time for karaoke, and I guess by instinct, I raised my hand and yelled, "OOOH! Me! Please! I won't be here for long!". Inuyasha looked at me weirdly and my father chuckled. "Sure!" The announcer said. It was a damn good thing I memorized those lyrics, or else I'd be screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stormy: Sorry guys, haven't updated in a while. I am starting to loose interest in the fanfiction but I WILL finish it! I am currently thinking of starting a new one, but I might just merged the two ideas. Anyways, reviews are GREATLY appreciated, so PLEASE write one for me. They make me smile(: So, here is chapter 7 guys! HURRAH!

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I had no idea WHAT the hell Kagome was doing. I looked at her father who OBVIOUSLY was encouraging her daughter. Was I the only one who HASN'T GONE BONKERS?! Kagome walked up on the strange looking deck (HE ALWAYS ASSUMES IT'S A DECK BUT IT IS REALLY A STAGE) and she grabs the strange looking sword (microphone) and put it to her mouth. I then realized that I'd be able to hear the beautiful singing of hers, the one I yearn to fall asleep with.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I started to become a little nervous, I honestly had NO idea what to do! I sighed heavily, hoping after this, Inuyasha wouldn't tease me for life. That cocky captain always has something up his sleeve. As I took in a deep breath, I began to sing.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds

Runnin like we outta time

Wild childs, lookin' good

Livin hard just like we should

Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand i'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.

As I started to walk off, I heard crowds cheering and I smiled to myself. Everything worked out right! As I turned to face Inuyasha, I saw his grin. That grin always made me blush. "I was hoping to hear that voice." He whispered, which made me blush even more than before. My dad faked a cough which made me jump out of my trance and look towards him. "Well, Kagome, that was QUITE the performance! Nice singing!" dad complimented. I nodded and thanked him before turning back to Inuyasha.

We ended up going out to several places that had foods, other clothes, and sceneries. But unfortunely, it was time for me and Inuyasha to return back to our own time. I tried to hold back tears, for the last time I saw him was when I was 10. I'm now 16. I've missed him for 6 years, who knows when I'll see him again. "Kagome," Papa called me. I looked up from the ground to his face. "I promise it won't be another 6 years to visit you again. I missed having this much time together with you, and I like your little friend here. I'll visit you whenever I can!" He started to fade as we began to go back into our time and I wanted to run back with him, but Inuyasha pulled me back.

"I love you sweetie!"

"I love you too, papa!"

Those were the last words I heard of papa since he faded back into the light. When we awoke, we were on the deck and I began to cry. I also missed having so much fun with him. Papa was a great man, I looked up to him , Souta would've too. My little brother never has seen his father since birth. I began to stand up and Misaki and Sango were behind me. "Did it end bad?" Sango questioned. "No, not at all, it was perfect, I'll miss him." I whispered, but loud enough for them to hear. Misaki nodded and her and Sango grabbed me and took us to the bedroom. "Kagome?" Sango whispered. "Yes, Sango?" I looked up from my palms and saw them crying. "What's wrong with you two?" I asked. "We feel so bad for you!" Misaki cried out and ran to me and gave me a big hug. I was taken back but smiled. "We were wondering if we could have some fun with you and show you the 'secret part of the ship!' Sango invited me. My head tilted to the side as I started to forget while I was crying. "….okay?" I answered. Sango and Misaki once again grabbed me and they told me to shut my eyes. I could've sworn we went down kami knows how many flights of stairs. (Wait. Aren't pirate ships only aloud to have one flight of stairs?) Sango and Misaki obviously weren't being careful enough and they slammed me a couple of times while I heard them screaming. "Sorry Kagome, Miroku." Sango explained. Wait, Miroku was here too? Geez, I'm not dying. They told me to open my eyes and I saw those iridescent lights again. They weren't the same as the ones in the club, but they were…wait those weren't lights! They were fireflies! I went into the middle of the room and began to spin and smile. Fireflies were my favorite type of bugs, they weren't creepy, they didn't bite, and shoot! There asses glow green! (oh, that was perverted wasn't it?) Sango, Miroku, and Misaki began to join dancing. Miroku and Sango danced together (Knew those two were lovebirds!) and saw Misaki dancing with a…cat? I shrugged while we continued to dance and laugh like idiots. Before I knew it, everyone joined. Even Kikyo. Captain came up and we started to slow dance. I smiled and cuddled into his red puffy shirt. "I am sorry Kagome your father had to leave." Inuyasha said. "It's ok, because I know I'll see him again, and it will be soon!" I looked up at him and smiled. Before I knew it, he was leaning in. I leaned in and our lips met. It was so sweet and before I knew it, the kiss deepened. I sucked on his bottom lip and he moaned. I giggled and reached up to kiss he dog ears. "INU-FLUFFY-EARS!" I teased. He groaned and began to kiss my collarbone. I giggled then my eyes popped open when I realized everyone was staring. Inuyasha backed up COMPLETELY flustered and turned his back to me. Misaki's jaw dropped to the floor and Sango grew a wicked grin. "Looks like I'm going to be a bridesmaid for your wedding." She mouthed to me. "Oh no, you'll be the MAID OF HONOR!" I screamed and chased after her. I saw Miroku flash a HUGE PERVERTED smile. Glad I wasn't in his position. Kikyo obviously was pissed off, because I didn't see her while I was running around.

Note to self:

Next time Kagome, remember to do it in private.

End of chapter 7

Stormy: GOD DESCRIBING THAT KISS GAVE ME GOOSE BUMPS! IT IS SO EMBARRESSING TO WRITE THAT!

Misaki: Maybe it's because you haven't had your first kiss?

Stormy: I have smartass, but let's just say they were mishaps and were too quick.

Misaki if you're talking about you and - in the pool I don't think you can-

Stormy: SHUT UP MISAKI I TOLD YOU ME AND HIM DIDN'T DO IT CORRECTLY BUT I'VE READ QUITE ENOUGH FANFICTION TO MAKE ME WRITE IT!

Shippo: I think I'm to young to read this.

Inuyasha: My eyes burn.

Miroku: Haha, knew it.

Sango: Maid of honor…I like the sound of it.

Kagome: Oh dear kami (god).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Stormy: I swear, me and the universe are going to have a talk sometime. Life's not fair.

Misaki: Wait, but don't you want to get Kenny? (A dog I'm getting for Christmas)

Stormy: Oh! How I love you universe!

Misaki: dumbass

(Kagome's P.O.V)

Me and the captain didn't talk for a couple of days ever since that night because of how embarrassing it was. I mean, DO NOT GET ME WRONG IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST NIGHTS- IF NOT THE BEST NIGHT I'VE HAD, but come on! EVERYONE was staring. Not to mention, that was kind of my first real kiss. The rest were…mishaps.

So here I am, sitting on the deck, looking out at the shining stars near the sky. I sighed heavily. "So Kagome, you and the captain are an item now, eh?" I turned to see Sango. WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE HER THAT IDEA- Oh. Right. Just kissed him. 'DUH YOU STUPID PIRATE!' I wanted to say, but what about Inuyasha? What would HE say? I just shrugged and turned back around. "Well, captain wouldn't do that for any new pirate you know." I could tell Sango was winking. I turned back around and let out some stress. "I don't know, because I don't know what Inuyasha would say to that." I heaved. "OH! You didn't use the word 'captain'! HAHA I WIN! YOU DO LIKE HIM AND YOU TWO ARE AN ITEM!" She praised herself. I arched an eyebrow, because just using his real name really didn't mean a difference.

"Ok! Ok Sango! MAYBE I DO! GEEZ YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I snapped, completely flustered. "Yes, I am now satisfied. And do not worry, you aren't just getting this, Miroku is talking to the captain now." She said and I started to feel relief.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

"Fuck, Miroku. SHUT THE HELL UP!" I groaned. Miroku just doesn't know how to shut up about Kagome. "Just go and learn more about Sango, not her and me." I annoyingly suggested. "Nope. Sango's talking to Kagome and I'm talking to you. You two need to 'hook' it up!" Miroku urged. "Haha, no." I faked laughed. "Why not? You don't like Kagome?" I hesitated. I liked her alright, but do I love her….hmm, I don't know. I mean, Kikyo's a douche bag, Sango is DEFINETLY Miroku's and I only think of her as a friend. I tried going out with Misaki when we were 10…yeah we were a couple. For five minutes. Her little sister, who was 8 didn't know shit. (A:N/ WHAT?! I DATED INU IN THIS STORY!? AIKO GONNA KILL ME!) But Kagome was different.

I was snapped out of my trance when Miroku was slapped by Sango. Apparently, They were only 6 yards away from us. "Perfect" I mumbled. Kagome looked just as flustered as me. Yep, just your normal quiet moment between demon and princess.

"Kagome..I"

"It's ok, Inu"

"Eh?"

"If you don't want to talk, it's fine. I understand it was embarrassing, I didn't know what I was doing. But I lov-" Kagome was cut off by a sound of a boat. And it sure as hell wasn't mine. I look to see a ghostly dark ship coming from the ocean and my pulse began to beat faster, I felt sudden anger, and my vision was hazed with red.

"Captain?" Kagome said.

I ignored her ."Miroku! Sango! GET THE CREW MATES AND PREPARE FOR ATTACK!"

"Yes, sir!" They went into their battle stations.

-end of chapter 8-

Inuyasha: Action?

Stormy: Yep, next chapter is where action and the suspense is displayed.

Misaki: I…dated….Inuyasha….no…the secrets out…Aiko is going to murder me.

Aiko: LIKE HELL I WILL!

Misaki: NOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DATE YOUR BROTHER! COME ON AIKO! IT WAS TEN MINUTES! NOOO! NOT THE EARS! OWW! STOP TUGGING THEM!

Everyone else: *sweat drop *

Stormy: Well, see you guys later! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Heck, I might just mention you in my next chapter for thanking you!

Everyone: Goodbye!

Misaki: HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!


	9. Chapter 9

Stormy: WHAT YEAR IS IT?!

Misaki: 2013

Stormy: DEAR GOD. I haven't updated this story 5 months!

Misaki: Wow…

Stormy: Anyway, this story will be over soon, though I'm currently working on another Inuyasha and kagome story called 'The Stupid Play' it involves everyone in present time, yet with demons, in highschool, filled with everyday teenage drama and more! Please, feel free to read it! I posted Chapter 11 so it should be up soon! Enjoy!

-Enjoy Chapter 9!-

(Kagome's P.O.V)

What is going on?! I was about to confess to the captain, and now we're under attacked!

"Kagome, we are under attack by the evilest pirate known to any pirate sailing the deep blue. He kills innocent people, manipulates them first though, making them do their dirty work, and makes US live pure hell. His name is **_Naraku_**." Misaki's eye grew cold and distant.

"Ah, isn't it the lovely jewel protector?" A voice from behind me said.

"KAGOME! DUCK!"

I ducked from some-sort of light only missing it by a few inches.

"The jewel is mine! You are to leave it alone at once!" I said with a stern voice.

"Haha, silly girl, you thought it was going to be yours? Haha, did you know that the captain of this lousy

ship was going to take it from you? He was going to MAIPULATE YOU! He was going to use you, pretend to love you, this slice you open right there! How stupid can you get?!" He taunted.

_I froze._

_It all was a joke?_

_He never cared for me?_

_At all?_

"Come with me, Lady Kagome, and I promise, to never hurt you and-"

I cut him off.

"LIAR! MUST EVERYONE THINK I'M A FOOL! SHUT UP! YOUR PROMISES ARE WORTH NOTHING TO ME!" I released a strange purple orb from my hand and threw it at his stomach, making it bleed.

"AH! DAMNED BITCH!" He screetched and jumped at me, scratching my face.

"You should of taken me up on my offer when you had the chance." Naraku whispered in my ear as I lied on the ground.

"You know, I'm pondered right now. Should I kill you now? Or let Inuyasha do the dirty deed and steal it then kill _him_?" He laughed ruthlessly.

"DO NOT LAY ANY BLODDY FINGER ON HIM IF YOU WISH TO DIE QUICK!" I yelled at his face, before I noticed a purple haze circle around me.

"SHIT, NO!" I could see Naraku's face angered but frightened. I did not know where this power had come from, but it had shown up at the right time.

"PREPARE TO DIE, NARAKU!" I heard two voices- mine, and Inuyasha's.

I released the haze, and Inuyasha flew his sword at Naraku. The haze turned and surrounded Inuyasha's sword, making it pulse. It hit Naraku straight in the heart, making him dissolve.

_"NO!" Was the last word I heard from Naraku._

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why the fuck are you asking me such a question? So you may take mercy and kill me quick to get the jewel that's LATCHED INTO MY BODY?!" I spat.

"Wait- what are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at me, concerned.

I couldn't help but start crying my heart out. I had finally realized it. After all our moments together.

_I had fallen in love with Inuyasha._

"N-N-Naraku, told me that all you wanted was the jewel, even after you met me! I thought you changed when we met, but how stupid was I? Haha, I mean look at me! Here I am, a kidnapped princess who's now a pirate, talking to a pirate, possibly a murderer, and…my first love." I grew quiet, and I hid my eyes under my bangs.

"Kagome! God damnit that's a lie! At first…yes. But when I met YOU, Kagome..I…I…I had f-fallen in love with you too!" I could see he tried not to cry, for no captain was to cry and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Jump to dumb conclusions, what the hell?

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry! I'm sorry I doubted you! I'm sorry for being a complete bitch! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, hugging the living shit out of him.

"Kagome, it's okay. I would've done the same thing." He ran through my hair and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too." Was all he needed to say.

Stormy: DEAR GOD! Wow, just one more chapter of this story, y'all! And again, I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with my other two INUKAG fanfictions, 'The Stupid Play', and 'Changes'. I'd love it if you checked them out! The Stupid Play has four more chapters left and Changes will be done shortly, but I have no idea when I'm ending it.

Thanks for reading!

Till Next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stormy: WELCOME TO THE EPILOUGE OF THE PIRATE AND THE PRINCESS!

Misaki: I'm going to miss this story…

Stormy: I know, I am too, but I'm glad to have written this story! It was fun! Although it's not my favorite work, I still like the idea of pirate and princesses together!

Inuyasha: You mean…I can't say "Engarde" anymore?

Kagome: You never said it in the beginning anyway…

Miroku: Actually, on the contraire, he had, just not in the story.

Sango: Oh? And when was that?

Miroku: *Pulls out video and puts it in TV* Here!

-Video Clips-

Inuyasha: *puts sword up in front of Naraku* ENGARDE!

Naraku: Eh…?

Inuyasha: I SAID "ENGARDE"!

Naraku: …Is that some kind of way of saying; "Strip"?

Inuyasha: I don't know…lots of pirates say that and shit.

Naraku: Maybe you should google that.

-End of Video Clip-

Everyone: BAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Stormy: Okay, guys, Enjoy this last chapter! Bye!

-Chapter 10 begins now!-

(13 years Later)

"DADDY!" A little girl with black hair and doggy ears with white tips ran to her father, wondering where he had gone to.

"Hello, dear! How are you?" The former captain of the ship embraced his wonderful daughter.

"I'm fine, mommy was worrying over you, though. But that's okay! She worries too much anyways!" The daughter giggled.

"I do not, Mizuki! Now you two get over here, Yuki and I just made dinner!" A woman came out in a red and white kimono with a calm faced mask to hide her former worries of her husband.

"Okay, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he carried his daughter into the kitchen where he was met by his other daughter, Yuki. She had white hair with doggy ears that had black tips.

"Hello, father! Did you have a nice time wherever you had been?" Yuki, who was 13 years old, sat the prepared plate to her father, then to her 5 year old sister, Mizuki.

"It was nice, Miroku and Sango though had a little bit of an argument, but they should be coming here soon." He rolled his eyes.

"That's because Uncle Miroku's a pervert!" Mizuki shouted and Inuyasha held back a chuckle.

"Hey! Mizuki you are too young to say that!" Kagome scolded lightly at her child.

"Okay, mommy!" Mizuki smiled.

"She IS right though." Yuki giggled.

They heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and saw Miroku and Sango come in, rather unhappy. Miroku had a big red mark on his left hand, and Sango was growling.

"Hello, Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango! How are you this fine evening?" Yuki asked, eyebrows twitching knowing what had happened.

"Quite F-Fine, Yuki, thank you very, very much for asking." Sango growled lowly.

"It was a rather pleasant day, Yuki, thanks." Miroku sat down, and ate the steak Yuki and Kagome had prepared.

You could tell who was more like who, Yuki was a Mommy's girl, and loved helping her mother with the house chores. She dressed like her mother used to in England, and today she was wearing a pink satin dress and had her long hair in a braid. Mizuki was Daddy's little girl. She dressed more like a pirate, although they did not live on a pirate ship anymore. Inuyasha and the crew had retired, yet Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stayed with them. Shippo right now, however, was out of the house, currently working at an insurance company, he would be coming home in a half an hour to his wife, Souten, who was at work at an Art university as a teacher.

"Well, let's eat!"

_The big family ate, then went to watch TV and sat down in chairs and couches, before falling asleep, until sunlight awoke them._

**_-_****The End-**


End file.
